There is growing evidence that apnea plays a role in the progression of congestive heart failure (CHF) and that various forms of treatment can lead to improved outcomes. Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) and central sleep apnea (CSA) occur quite commonly patients with CHF. In general, cardiac output decreases during apnea. For example, in OSA, repetitive pharyngeal collapses have been demonstrated to lower cardiac output by increasing the left ventricular transmural pressure. During airway collapse, intrathoracic pressure decreases substantially and thereby alters ventricular filling, which, in turn, worsens cardiac output.
As apnea has detrimental consequences, a need exists for new or improved techniques to prevent or treat apnea. As described herein, various exemplary techniques maintain or alter upper airway patency to prevent airway collapse. Such techniques are optionally implemented in conjunction with one or more other therapies.